War of Unicron
by Dark Unicron
Summary: War is on the horizion. Shockwave may have united Cybertron in a new golden age of peace but there are still rebels who the the Civil war should carry on. One wounded and deranged Decepticon has vowed revenge on those that left him for dead in deep space.
1. Prolauge A Defiled Crypt

I own none of the character portrayed herein. They are property of their respective owners. This is a Work of Fan fiction and is in no way meant to bring the author any monetary gain or imply the author owns this property.  
  
Defile the Crypt  
  
In the vast emptiness of space, a lone figure waits drifting in the vast void. But he was not alone for longer then a few cycles. A massive ship slowly moved closer to the figure. He gave a satisfied nod as the red emblem became clear in his failing image receptors.  
  
'Just as planned.' Thought the Decepticon Sixshot. His power was fading and his wounds were causing what few still operational systems he had to slowly shut down.   
  
The Red Autobot emblem on their drifting graveyard was a welcome sight. Inside were the remains of hundreds of destroyed autobots . He would have all the parts and power he would need. With his only arm he gripped the railing and pushed in a simple code and overrode the main door, which opened steadily. Sixshot fell inside., with a grunt of pain.  
  
'Now…' He pushed himself up on unsteady legs. 'repairs.' It was with a grim sense of irony that Sixshot looted the Autobot crypt. He himself had put many of them in these cramped vertical coffins. HUFFER was printed across on in both the cybertronian and human letters. The Grave-robbing Decepticon ripped the plasma-steel cover from the crypt and watched as the little Autobot's body fell out. A quick glance told him that there were few compatible parts but he had to make due. Using the torch in his remaining arm he cut away what he could use and left the Autobot's violated remains laying face down on the floor as he moved along.  
  
He moved from one resting place to another opening each and taking what he could use. IRONHIDE, PROWL, WHEELJACK, WRATCHET, BRAWN, all were opened and violated in the same fashion as Huffer along with many others before the Decepticon was finished. Soon the ground was littered with dismembered Autobots. 'What's this?' He peered at the next vault. OPTIMUS PRIME it read. Sixshot tore it open only to find it empty. The deranged and weakening Decepticon laughed manically. He had expected as much, the Quintissons had a strange and morbid fascination with the dead Autobot leader. Sixshot shrugged and went to work repairing himself.  
  
When the last component was engaged he connected himself to the mausoleum's power source and set himself to recharge is nearly exhausted power reserves. It would tack many breems but he didn't care. And by time he was fully restored he'd be almost to Cybertron and his vengeance with Magnus and Shockwave would be ten fold. He laughed as the power flooded him. He watched the ghosts of his victims rise and scream at his laughter.   
  
The drifting crypt's thrusters roared and sent the great vault of dead Autobot heroes hurtling towards a planet that wished never to see it or the Decepticon within her ever again. 


	2. Chapter One A Brewing Rebellion

A brewing Rebellion  
  
Hotrod crouched down behind a blind of discarded junk, holding his blaster ready. 'Come on…' He thought impatiently 'Kup's gonna kill me!' The young Autobot watched as the sentinel trudged past him in it's heavy gait.   
  
Once sure the sentinel had past and was a safe distance away Hotrod transformed into his alternate mode, that of a sleek sports car, and tore away from his hiding place heading for the wastelands, home base. The data disk he carried had the codes to Shockwave's tower and all of the schematics. It would be invaluable to the up coming rebellion by the citizens of Cybertron. If Hotrod had be caught or, more likely, destroyed by the Sentinel then everything would be for nothing. All the friends lost would have been vain casualties.   
  
It wasn't until he spied a greenish glint on the horizon that he dared cut back on his throttle. It was Springer, and that meant he'd made it finally and safely back home. "Springer!" He called over his com "Are you a sight for sore eyes!"  
  
"Cut the chatter Hotrod! Did you get it?"  
  
"Right here…" Hotrod transformed and held the disk up toward Springer. His friends chiding tone cut him however.   
  
"Hotspot taking that sentinel for a ride?" Spring asked coldly as he took the data disk. "You know you might have lead Shockwave right to us…"  
  
"Er…" Hotrod looked at the ground. "No… Hotspot is…"  
  
"I see…" Springer said "I suppose we should inform Kup. I hope this little disk was worth the price." Springer shook his head. "Hotspot, Gearbox, Boomer… And I've lost count of how many others." He looked at the disk intently. "We've been busy while you were away. Decepticons found the base."  
  
"Is Arcee…!?" Hotrod started but Springer held up a hand.   
  
"She's fine. Everyone is. Well, except the Decepticons that found the base." The Autobot grinned. "They wont be telling anyone anything."  
  
Hotrod knew very well what his friend meant, no one was allowed to find the base and get away. With a grim nod Hotrod transformed back and sped for home as Springer Transformed into a helicopter like vehicle and followed right behind. "Springer? I think we're about to end this war once and for all."  
  
"I hope so buddy… I really hope so."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shockwave watched the two Autobot rebels on his monitor. "Impressive is it not Soundwave? These fool believe that I would allow them to steal the data for my tower without a reason? They are as illogical as you are cold." Shockwave turned is single glowing orb on his stoic and silent aide. He ran his hand over his blaster arm in thought. "They will give the data to Kup, their defacto leader, and analyze it for a weakness in my security, that much is perfectly logical. The most certain use of the disk is it not?"   
  
Soundwave nodded.   
  
"Then finding the erroneous data I had implanted in the disk they will walk right into my trap. That is the most logical event as well. As will their deployment of Superion and the true assault on our false weakness, by these two, Kup and several of their best while the rest of their group tries to incite a riot in the streets of Iocon. All so perfectly logical that it was easy to predict and counter them… Call back Buzzoff, Soundwave. We have no farther use of them." Shockwave said turning his chair back towards a flashing monitor.  
  
"Yes, Shockwave." Soundwave said in his strange reverberating monotone. "Buzzoff return to base. Operation tracking complete. It is done Shockwave."  
  
"Good good. Leave me now Soundwave and go recharge yourself. You will need it." His superior said waving him off.   
  
Soundwave nodded "Yes, Shockwave." he said but his Ruby red visor flashed dangerously at Shockwave's back as he departed, Shockwave was walking a dangerous line and did not even know it yet.  
  
Shockwave turned and watched the door slide shut behind Soundwave. "You think you have me outsmarted do you Soundwave? Well your usefulness is fast coming to a close my old friend. Then you too will be yet another sacrifice."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Starscream couldn't help but laugh. Since Megatron's disposal he had out played everyone, Ultra Magnus, Soundwave and Shockwave and even the Autobot rebels. Everything was going according to his plans. His and his alone. The Combaticons had been refurbished and repaired and upgraded since their bout with Menasor and Abominus. Bruticus had become Ruination. Soon he thought I will have all of Cybertron in my hands. Well might Megatron what do you think of that?   
  
Shockwave might be the most gifted strategist Cybertron had ever produced and yet he had his flaws. He thought only in the patterns of logic. Illogical motivations of assumptions baffled him and would ruin even his most well laid plans. Starscream was going to take advantage of that.  
  
"Well now…" He said turning to look at the much smaller figure beside him. "It seems all is as I wish it to be. Soon I will reactivate the Combaticons and let Ruination loose upon Iocon, Even Shockwave's sentinels will be helpless."  
  
"You overestimate your chances and are greatly deluded as to your skill Cybertronian." Replied the small figure with an air of superiority. "You will fail. We did not build the sentinels so weak as to let your pathetic gestalt defeat them."  
  
"You'd best watch your mouths Quintisson." Starscream warned. "Or I'll feed you to those Sharkicons you love so much." the Decepticon laughed as the Quintisson's superior air melted into one of fear. "I thought as much. You're all talk little Quintisson." he mocked "No wonder your people couldn't hold Cybertron." The little Quintisson growled as his five faces spun in anger at Starscream's jests and turned to leave. "Very well, Cybertronian, we will see how your great plans play out."  
  
"They will play out perfectly. I have thought of everything." The large transformer replied haughtily.   
  
"We'll see." The Quintisson said as he looked at a small video com in his tentacles. "We… Shall… See…" A grin played at his active face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the void of space the Quintisson's greatest ally was hurtling toward a barren spot in the wastelands of Cybertron. Sixshot was bringing what was soon to become the most powerful weapon in the war. The Assulticons were mere breems from being unleashed upon the face of Cybertron and Iocon. 


End file.
